Unexpected Situations
by wolvesovereignty
Summary: Plauged by troubled spirits Sakura Haruno tries to live a normal life. But what happens when an unexpected visitor pays a visit. Will she be able to live the normal life she wants? Ino X Saku Ratings may change.


Disclaimer: I dont own anything. If i did the whole series wouldn't make since.

Authors Note: So...this is my first fic. hopefully not my last ^^; Reviews, Suggestions, constructive critisim is greatly appreciated. No flames please. This is also my first yuri fic, so go easy on me.

Paring: InoxSaku

Rated: T rating my change in later chapters.

Prologue:

Nothing was normal around me. And when "they" came, it only made matters worse. I never thought I'd be the one chosen for this. Hell, I didn't even believe in "them". So, why choose me? Wasn't my life hectic as is? My father dead from a car accident, my mother all the way across the country with some man, and me after living seventeen years of my life in New York City, is flying all the way to California to live with my mom and meet my so-called stepfather. Yeah, sure I really need something to add to this monstrosity I call life.

_____________________________________________________________________

The plane finally flies in, the airport packed with anxious families waiting to see their siblings and significant others. As the plane arrives and its passengers prepare to disembark, one teenage girl sits engrossed in her own deep thoughts. 'How_ could she send the ticket and just assume I'd come…I knew I should of tore it up and walked away, but no…she paid for it and everything. That's her alright._' Deciding that sitting on the plane stewing in her own anger was getting her no where fast, she tiredly grabs her carryon bag and exit's the plane along with the rest of the passengers.

She walks down the long corridor crowded with people bumping and rubbing against her in a hurry to get off, and just as she was loosing her cool she stopped at a full length window that was looking out unto the landscape that surrounded the airport. She was amazed at the view that was before her, the many distant hills decorating the landscape, which seemed to be separating the land from the sky. The sun painting everything a bright sunny color, and the breeze blowing the many palm trees making the whole area look like one big summer get-away. "Whoa, check out this view." She stood there as if captured in a trance as the rest of the passengers flowed out of the corridor.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Did you see her calling me over and over again? 'this one made my stomach hurt can I have a different one?' and I almost lost it when she told me she wanted the first drink I gave her again" the attendant complained while she was getting ready to change planes. "I can't stand teenagers! See this is why I'm never having children." The attendant said gathering her things. "Not all teens are like that Flo. Are you changing flights or staying on this one?" The other attendant calmly asked. "I'm changing, but I'm telling you Margret she was gunning for me." They separated in laughter as Flo left and continued down the corridor.

Just as she thought she saw the last of the teen, she see's the girl standing in front of the window as if she was mesmerized by the outside world. Wearing torn jeans and a black tank-top to match her bandanna tied onto her shoulder-length pink hair and the dark sunglasses. "These kids, changing their hair colors and getting highlights these days. Why bother it's just gonna turn grey when you get older." Flo pushed her anger to back of her mind, just looking at her made her mad all over again. She walked over and tapped the girl on her shoulder seemingly bringing her out of her trance like state. "You plan on standing there all day or are you going to meet your family?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah" she smiled and picked up her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder. "Thanks for reminding me." "Whatever, just hurry up. I'm not about to get in trouble because you want to stay and look at the scenery all day. I do have another flight to get to you know." Flo said slightly annoyed and walked off leaving the girl rolling her eyes. "Too easy…besides she wouldn't even stand a chance with me." She stated walking the rest of the way down the corridor.

__________________________________________________________________

"There she is! Sakura!" was all she heard before getting trapped in a death-grip by her mother, making her drop her bag in the process. '_She better not have made me break anything…_' "Are you gonna let the kid breathe, Hon?" a tall man said walking over to the two. "I just missed her so much, I'm glad you got the letter and you're here safe and sound" she said finally releasing Sakura and allowing her to get a good look at the man standing before her. '_Tall, Business suit type huh? Mom sure went all out in finding him._' her eyes went to his hand finding a single gold wedding band the same as the one on her mother's finger. '_So this is the guy who's supposed to be my step dad, not too shabby wonder if he can keep up with a teenager, looks like he couldn't keep up with anyone younger than 30.'_

"Honey?" her mom brought her out of her thoughts only to look at a boy standing almost the same height as her new stepfather, standing off to the side with a phone holding his full attention. "This is Jared. Andy's son. He's your new stepbrother." looking between Jared and her new step dad, she quickly saw the resemblance, guess he _was_ capable of handling a teenager. But what about a teenage girl?

"Jared, why don't you carry her bag while we go get the rest of her things? And can you at least put that phone away for five minutes?" Andy said while walking towards the baggage claim along with Sakura's mother. The boy sighed and placed the phone in his pocket before picking up Sakura's bag and effortlessly tossing it onto his shoulder. "Hey! Be careful, I have expensive stuff in there." He laughed slightly "Can't be that expensive with those knock-off shades you have on." He said turning around to leave. "I paid good money for these! Fake or not their still fashionable!" Sakura said slightly annoyed. "Yeah, Whatever" Jared said walking off. '_He hasn't been my stepbrother for two minutes and he's already pissing me off'_ Sakura thought catching up to her new step brother.

______________________________________________________________________

Getting her bags was no different. Constant glares from Sakura aimed at Jared for "accidentally" dropping her bags, followed by fake and obviously sarcastic apologies. "Jared, stop teasing her. She's obviously tired from her trip, now leave her alone." Andy said as he was putting Sakura's things into the back of his SUV. "You're going to love your room dear. I set it up just for you; I even had Andy get a bed for you with the curtains." Her mother said happily sitting in the front. "Uh…thanks…can't wait to see it mom." _'Great…just what I wanted a five year old princess room'_ Sakura thought as Andy shut the trunk and got in the drivers side. "Well welcome to California kiddo. Your gonna love it here." He said starting the car and driving out of the airport's parking lot and out onto the highway.

Sakura sat looking out the window at the passing scenery arms crossed with her ipod playing '**Bad Influence**' at full blast, trying her best to ignore Jared's loud conversation on the other side of the back seat. How he managed to talk that loud on the phone, she'll never know. And if that wasn't bad enough she had to listen to Andy's singing on some old song that she couldn't even understand. '_Make it stop…please make it stop.'_ Sakura thought just as they turned down a street with huge houses. She looked out the window seeing as each house they passed they seemed to get older. The SUV pulled into a driveway leading up to a big old structure that was clearly two stories high and framed by wooden boards and shingles. The yard out front resembled of one that hasn't been taken cared of for years. The only thing making it look like it was lived in was the visible lights on inside making it look slightly homey. "No…way." Sakura said staring at the structure.

"Now Sakura. I know how you feel about old houses but trust me this one's not so bad." Her mother spoke calmly trying to persuade from the argument that she knew would follow after Sakura saw the house she would be living in. "Andy, bought it before I sent the ticket to you. He even refurbished it by himself. It'll be nice once you settle in. trust me." But Sakura wasn't paying any attention to her mother's explanation. She didn't like old houses, old buildings, even old used cars freaked her out. It just made it easier for them to find her. Always lurking in places they didn't belong. '_This cant be happening.' Andy began unloading her things from the back of the SUV. "So shall we get her things up to her room? Jared can you get that other suitcase and bring it up to the house please?" _

_Sakura stood in disbelief; she took her sun glasses off to get a better view of the house. "Come on honey, it's not what you think, besides you forget about how old it is the moment you see your room." Her mother said as she was walking towards her. But Sakura knew exactly what she would see the moment she stepped foot into the building. And she wasn't planning on taking that step anytime soon. "I thought I'd get away from it if I moved up here" Sakura said more so to herself than anyone else. She took a step forward eyeing the building and every window. "How old is it?" Sakura asked still looking at the house suspiciously. "Well we bought it from one of Andy's friends, and at a surprisingly cheap cost too." Her mother said trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. The words never reached Sakura's mind as she was looking at a window that seemed to be different that the rest. She couldn't fight the chills going through her spine as she stared at the window that seemed to be staring right back at her. For a split moment she could have sworn she saw someone looking down on them, but the moment she blinked and rubbed her eyes the face she saw earlier was gone. _

_She heard the SUV lock and watched as everyone walked towards the house. It was starting to get dark outside and she couldn't fight the fatigue that was telling her to go and get some rest, but something in her was not feeling right about the household. Sakura pushed all her thoughts aside and walked towards the house. If anything was strange about the house she would have to deal with it sooner or later. But right now she really wanted some sleep and to finally lay in her own bed._

_________________________________________________________________________

_Unknown by the house guests a figure sat on the window seal of a room decorated in pink complete with a canopy bed. The walls of the room decorated with pictures of Sakura from different ages. The figure looked out the window watching as the family approached the home. Its attention set on the shorter female who was staring at the house in shock. The figure smiled intrigued by the new family that wished to stay at the household. 'So that's who staying in this room. Things should be more interesting now.' a voice said obviously female. The figure watched as Sakura made her way to the house. 'Heh, welcome home Sakura. ' The mysterious figure said before fading and disappearing into the darkness of the room._

_Luna- Push Enter._

_Me- But….I don't think it's good enough. _

_Luna- Post it. It's been bothering you for months now, and besides it's taking up space up here.*glares*_

_Me- …..I can't….I'm taking it down. That's it. Stick a fork in it, it's done. I'm not gonna finish it._

_Luna- Oh no you don't! Your gonna finish it! What about what Your mom said?!_

_Me-Newsflash…that's my mom…she likes everything I type._

_Luna-Your gonna post this story or else._

_Me:…..or else what?_

_Luna-*growls*_

_Me- OW ow Ow! Ok…I'm putting it up. _

_Luna-*grins in victory*_

_Thanks for reading. R&R please_

_Wolvessovereignty _


End file.
